Media objects, such as electronic books (ebooks), movies, music, or applications, often include references to or depictions of specific products. For example, Coca-Cola may sponsor a product placement in a movie so that the main character is holding a can of Coca-Cola in one or more scenes of a movie. In other example, products are pictured or referenced without any product placement intent, but appear in the media objects nonetheless. As users are increasingly consuming media on smart devices that are network connected, or consuming media while simultaneously using a smartphone or tablet as a second or third screen, users are able to multitask while consuming content. Often users want to search for a particular product or object in a media object, but are unable to identify rapidly what the object is or how to call it, which leads to distractions from the media for the user, or leads to a missed opportunity for a seller of the object.